


I'm Her

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Pre-Relationship, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: "So last night I did something and it felt so right.” Kara’s grin widens and Lena startles. Was she really going to give those sorts of details? Lena was heartbroken and surprised at the apparent boldness.  “Wait Kara no I.. Don’t need to know. I mean I like you, and have flirted for months but..”“I’m her!” Kara blurts out.Basically a bit of a season 1 rewrite. Where Lena replaces Winn.





	1. I'm Her

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was rewatching supergirl season 1 and my brain goes "more gay! More Lena!" xD nothing against Winn but I felt it worked better with Lena in Winns place. I have more written and posted on Tumblr but they're out of order! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Work Title might change.
> 
> Characters not mine.

Kara bounded into Catco determined to make at least one person happy for her. She skipped over to Lena’s desk. “Meet me on the roof.” she giggled then skipped off.

“The roof?” Lena’s eyes widened as she scrambled after Kara. Lena crept slowly across the roof onto the helipad looking cautiously around.

Kara stands nervously fiddling with her cardigan as Lena stops a few feet from her. 

“Okay so. I’m going to tell you something that few people in my life know, and and I’m not sure how you’ll react but..” Kara rambles and begins pacing in front of Lena. Lena can’t hide the smirk because finally. After all these months of flirting,  Kara is finally going to tell her.

“Oh Kara, its ok you can tell me anything. I have been hoping-” Lena starts but stops abruptly.

“So last night I did something and it felt so right.” Kara’s grin widens and Lena startles. Was she really going to give those sorts of details? Lena was heartbroken and surprised at the apparent boldness.  “Wait Kara no I.. Don’t need to know. I mean I like you, and have flirted for months but..”

“I’m her!” Kara blurts out.

“Wait.. What?!” they both shout in unison. 

“You’re her?”

“You’ve been flirting? Lena I’m not…gay?” Kara bites her lip and fidgets a bit unsure.

 

“Oh..” Lena stares at the giant H at her feet. “I thought you were confessing. Uh Her who?” she recovers quickly and studies Kara intently.

“Her.” Kara waves her arms. “The girl from the news.” she finishes with a large sigh and satisfied, expectant grin . Lena laughs lightly. “Okay. Sure but we better get back to work.”

Kara frowns and marches to the side of the building. “Kara, no wait..” Lena chases after her in time to see her go backwards off the building.

“Kara no!” Lena shouts as she looks over the edge in time to see Kara shoot into the sky and land beside her.

“Give me a heart attack!” Lena clutches her chest. 

“So you were flirting with me? Kara asks again while fixing her glasses.

"I uh..” Lena starts. “Nevermind that. What can I do to help?” she finishes with a soft smile.

“Well..” Kara grins and loops her arm around  Lena’s as the walk towards the stairs. Lena swallows trying to will her heart to stop racing at the closeness of Kara. Oh god has she heard the way her heart beats erratically all this time? Lena can’t afford to think of that right now. 

“..and so I was hoping you’d help design me a suit.” Kara finishes and looks at Lena who seems lost in thought. 

“Lena?” Kara questions “are you okay? Your heart.. Oh Lena I forgot you’re afraid of heights. I'm so sorry!” Kara rambles. 

“It’s fine Kara.” Lena smiles, relieved Kara took her erratic heartbeat for her fear of heights. “So a suit? Well I guess every hero needs one.” she grins at Kara and squeezes her arm lightly.


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena starts to say something but Kara cuts her off. "No. It was stupid, and dangerous and I'm very mad at you right now."
> 
> "Good enough for you though." Lena counters and Kara goes rigid but says nothing. 
> 
> "We're late." Kara says roughly before scooping Lena up unceremoniously and flying off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of my season one rewrites. I added parts to the original from my Tumblr.

"Where's he at?" Kara asked frantically her breath ragged as she yanked at Maxwell's cuffs.

"I don't know. He had me fixed his suit then left." Maxwell responded as he flexed his wrists, rubbing them gingerly. 

"Great." kara groaned and grunted as she yanked the shackles off his legs. She suddenly stopped and rolled her eyes. Spinning and snatching into a corner yanking Lena out. 

"What are you doing here?!" she asked harshly.

"Uh excuse me? Can we do this later I-" Maxwell complained and both women spun furiously to face him.

"Hey.. Don't I know you?" Maxwell asked.

"No!" Lena all but shouted then cringed. "No you do not." she said in mild alarm. 

"I'm very sure. I never forget a face." Maxwell muses thoughtfully.

"Hey. How about we get out of here." Lena talks too loudly again. 

"You two get gone!" Kara commands in time for Reactron to throw her through a wall. Kara grunted and stood up. "I know who you are. I can help you!" kara pleaded.

"That man no longer exists." Reactron snarls. "Thanks to your cousin.  It'll bring me pleasure to take one of his family out."

Kara groans and is thrown back as Reactron hits her again. "No more talking" he says as he stalks towards her. A loud clank draws Kara's attention. 

"Hey!" Lena shouts before she hurls another brick his direction.

"Ehhh Ahhh!" Reactron spins and prepares to hit Lena with his nuclear blast. He gets blind sided by a red and blue streak.

Kara groans and stands rubbing her head. Lena rushes over to her. "Get back!" she shouts as Reactron clambers to his feet. Reactron takes in the scene and grunts before flying off.

Superman spins towards the girls and his eyes widen momentarily. "Get her out of here." he commands before flying off.

"What was that about?" Kara wonders still rubbing at her head.

"Heh who knows?" Lena chuckles nervously. "Super heroes are such a mystery."

Kara glares at her. "Don't even get me started on what you're doing here." she huffs. 

Lena starts to say something but Kara cuts her off. "No. It was stupid, and dangerous and I'm very mad at you right now."

"Good enough for you though." Lena counters and Kara goes rigid but says nothing. 

"We're late." Kara says roughly before scooping Lena up unceremoniously and flying off.  
~~~

“You just saved my life.” Kara breathed when Cat was out of ear shot.

“You can thank me by giving me a dance.” James asks as he extends his hand.

“Ok, sure.” Kara beams and laughs as James spins her around the dance floor.

“May I cut in?” a timid voice cuts through the music and James glances between the two uncertainly.

“It’s fine.” Kara says though still visibly shaken. James nods and leaves. Kara adjusts her glasses awkwardly and stares at the floor.

Slowly Lena steps forward sliding a hand around the small of Kara’s back. Kara shivers slightly. “I am not gay.” she mumbles.

“Pardon?” Lena asks as she leads Kara around in a small circle.

“Oh uh. N-nothing.” Kara fumbles and looks up finally meeting green eyes.

“Are you still mad at me?” Lena questions.

“No.” Kara whispers now slightly out of breath.

“I just couldn’t lose you.” Lena starts “Not when I..”

“When you?” Kara asks quietly. Before either of them notice they are leaning closer to each other. Just then Reactron crashes through the ceiling.

“Oh for f..,” Lena scowls.

“Get somewhere safe.” Kara commands as she storms off returning shortly as Supergirl.

The fight ensues and a pillar falls knocking Lena to the ground. Desperate blue eyes search for a solution and studies fearful green eyes as she holds the pillar inches from Lena’s chest.

“Hey. You want to hurt Superman? I’m his best friend.” Kara glances over at James in alarm and Reactron snatches him. Kara flings the pillar. Lena scrambles to her feet.

Kara smiles softly and runs her fingers lightly over her arm before taking off to finish Reactron.

~~~

“So what’s next?” Alex asks.

“Sister’s night?” Kara bounces happily.

“No Lena?” Alex quirks an eyebrow.

“Wh- No pfffttt” Kara stammers. “I-I’m not gay…”

“Uh huh…” Alex nods skeptically.

“I think you should go find the girl that makes you smile more than anyone I have ever seen.” Alex smiles and squeezes her shoulder before walking off.


End file.
